headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Iskalon
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Star Wars | image = | aliases = Iscalon Star Wars (VG); 1987, Japan | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | region = Mid Rim Star Wars: The Essential Atlas Online Companion | system = Iskalon System | sector = Trans-Nebular Sector | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Iskalonians | poi = | 1st = ''Star Wars'', Vol. 1 #74 }} is a fictional planet featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It is considered part of the "Expanded Universe" and does not appear in either the original film trilogy or the prequel series. It originally appeared in the Star Wars comic book series published by Marvel Comics, and was introduced in ''Star Wars'' #74 in a story titled, "The Iskalon Effect". Description Iskalon is an ocean planet located in the Iskalon system in the Trans-Nebular sector. It is in close proximity to the planet Gamandar, which is regarded as its twin. Iskalon is populated by numerous aquatic species commonly referred to as Iskalonians. The surface of Iskalon is dotted with docking platforms that are attached to transparent transit tubes that form a channel beneath the surface. These enclosed channels lead to the capital city of Iskalon known as Pavillion. Communication tranceivers are installed into the walls of the tubes every few yards, enabling air-breathers the ability to communicate with Iskalonians swimming outside the tube. Being a friendly species, the Iskalonians occasionally don special suits so that they can join others inside the tubes. Iskalonian culture is divided into schools, the leader of which is a being known as Primor. Other Iskalonians of note include his son, Mone and his daughter-in-law Kendle. Primor is not a monarch, and dislikes being thought of as a leader, but other Iskalonians follow his lead nevertheless. History Although Iskalon was an independent world, nearby Gamandar was conquered by the Galactic Empire. The Iskalonians attempted to send ambassadors of good will to negotiate a treaty with Gamandar, but the Imperial governor responded by having the Iskalonian ambassadors re-breather tanks destroyed, and left them to suffocate in the open air. Shortly before the Battle of Endor, members of the Rebel Alliance, which included Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Lando Calrissian, Chewbacca and the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 came to Iskalon in search of a missing Rebel spy named Tay Vanis. Primor brought them to the capital city of Pavillion. Further talks with Primor and his family put them on the trail of Tay Vanis' protocol droid, K3PX, whom Kendle stated was last seen on Gamandar. Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca decided to continue their search there with Mone, leaving Luke and Leia behind with Primor. While the others were gone, Primor took them deep-sea diving and gave them a tour of Pavillion as well as the surrounding environs. When Admiral Tower learned that Luke Skywalker was among those on Iskalon, he launched a missile at the planet, which destroyed Pavillion, killing scores of Iskalonians, including Primor. Star Wars 74 Points of Interest ; Pavillion: Pavillion was the capital and largest city on Iskalon. Governor Griggor Tower of the twin planet Gamandar launched a missile that struck Iskalon, causing a massive tidal wave that smashed through the dome city. Residents of * Kendle * Kiro * Mone * Primor Notes & Trivia * Iskalon is the second water-world presented in the Star Wars mythos. The first was Drexel, which first appeared in ''Star Wars'', Volume 1 #12. Other such worlds include Kamino, which was featured in the 2002 film Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. Appearances * Star Wars 76 See also External Links * * Iskalon at Wookieepedia References ---- Category:Star Wars Mid Rim planets